There is disclosed a conventional floor-positioned air-conditioning apparatus that blows heated air forward (hereinafter, referred to as “forward blowing”) and blows cooled air upward (hereinafter, referred to as “upward blowing”), and that includes an air-direction control mechanism, in which, for example, an air-direction change plate having a substantially arcuate cross section and a decorative plate having a flat surface are coupled together by a link mechanism, and each of the plates can be rotated (for example, see Patent Literature 1).